


The Beauty of Being Stuck With Chores...

by Chishiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Chores, Flirting, Friends being helpful, Keith doesn't know how to deal, Keith has never had his first kiss, Keith is a slight asshole, Kissing, Lance tries flirting, M/M, PG for Pretty Gay, Pidge just wants to work on her tech, Sexual Tension, Tension, hunk ships it, shiro ships it, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chishiki/pseuds/Chishiki
Summary: Lance flirts with the wrong alien causing him to be captured. When Keith and the others rescue him, he sets his sights on Keith. What could go wrong when your crush starts to flirt with you?





	The Beauty of Being Stuck With Chores...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first time writing fanfiction for Voltron. (It's also my first time writing fanfiction for two characters instead of an x-reader.) So, I really hope I got their characters right. Also if you could please, please, leave me some feedback on things that I could do better with this; I would really like to improve. If you notice anything that you didn't like or that needs to be different, please feel free to let me know! =)

How does one find themselves in Shiro's room contemplating life choices with an erratic heartbeat and so,  _so_ , many questions? Keith could explain, but right now? He couldn't think straight.

~Earlier that very same day~

Lance hadn't said a word since he'd been forced to ride back to the castle in the red lion with Keith. Of course, this was all after they had busted into an enemy base to get the blue paladin back. Why had they broken into an enemy base in the first place? Well, they had been in the marketplace on a planet called Tacenda. Hunk had wanted to gather some more ingredients for their dinners; food goo wasn't going to cut it anymore. The streets were stained a vibrant yellow and bright green stands lined the edges, adjacent to one other. One sold some kind of jewelry; another sold food; another sold weapons; and yet another sold bits of technology. Every stand was selling something completely different than the one next to it.

And while everyone had been distracted by the strange merchandise? Lance had seen an attractive alien. He stood about seven feet tall and had a deep shade of ruby red skin. He had four arms, two of which were examining a blade of some kind. He had white hair that fell in heavy braids down his back. He wore a tunic of some kind and some type of animal skin shoes. Lance had approached him and started talking. By the time Keith had noticed Lance's absence from the group (Which had only been a couple of minutes), the alien had taken him hostage and threatened to turn him into Zarkon. When the group had caught up, they found a whole rebel base full of different species of aliens going under the name Excadere. Every single one of them was in league with Zarkon. Chained to a far wall, Lance could only watch helplessly as his team took out alien after alien, trying to get to him.

Keith had been the first to reach him. He cut the chains and tugged Lance out of the base. The others had already rigged the place to explode and departed to their own lions. Lance had taken his seat in the back of Red without a word. The silence was excruciating.

"It's, uh, not your fault, you know?" Keith tried to comfort the sulking boy behind him as he focused on flying through the debris field to reach the castle-ship. Lance let out a heavy sigh.

"Of course it is." Lance huffed with a dark tone. Keith felt a twinge of anger boil up inside him.

"Lance, you couldn't have known." He tried to keep his tone calm and reassuring. Lance simply scoffed at him. 

As soon as Red landed in the hangar, Lance had taken off. Keith sighed and took his helmet off. He rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with him after whispering some words of thanks to Red. The other paladins had already separated to go about their own activities. When he got to the armor room, Lance had already hung up his armor and was walking out the door.

"You know," Keith called out in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving, "just because you find them attractive doesn't mean you have to flirt with them." Maybe that had a strong bite of jealousy in it, but it's fine if he used their 'fake' rivalry to keep Lance around. Lance whipped around so fast it looked like he might have fallen off his feet. He maintained his balance though and pressed an offended hand to his chest.

"Yes, I do!" He squawked. "That's what you do with attractive people!" Keith felt his heart clench as he too hung up his armor. Lance hadn't ever flirted with him. Was he not attractive enough for Lance? Keith made a noncommittal sound. Lance scoffed at him.

"You're just jealous that I  **can**  flirt with the hot aliens. Unlike you." Lance looked at him pointedly. Keith rolled his eyes so hard, they threatened to roll right out of his head. Keith had finally put away his suit and he followed Lance out of the room into the hallway, finding it void of any other lifeforms.

"Are you so sure about that?" Keith retorted. Lance almost spoke, but he seemed to remember a certain  _incident_  and closed his mouth. He floundered to find a different answer.

"Yea....well... I'm a way better kisser than you!" Lance blurted out the first thing that came to mind and almost instantly regretted it. Keith turned an interesting shade of red and turned away so that Lance couldn't see him.

"I don't doubt it," Keith muttered, barely able to be heard. He almost groaned at his own stupidity because he could see where that sentence would lead and Lance would never forget it. He had just supplied him with more jests for their stupid rivalry. How dumb could he be? He was trying to be Lance's friend, not egg him on.

"I totally am and I could-... wait, what?" Lance sputtered and looked at Keith, who was still looking away.  Keith stopped walking and leaned against the wall, prepared for Lance's onslaught of bragging about his amazing kissing skills. Keith thinks that he wouldn't mind being a victim of the 'I could totally prove it' line. And getting the opportunity to kiss the boy in front of him. And maybe, hopefully, more than once. And Lance is still looking at him, with those amazingly beautiful blue eyes, waiting for his answer. Keith sucked in a breath.

"I said that I don't doubt it." He finally ground out through clenched teeth. His face burned with all the rage of a thousand suns. Lance's eyes went wide. Keith glanced away from him, focusing his eyes on the opposite wall. He could feel the heat as it spread from his cheeks down to his neck.

"Are you.... did you... did you hit your head or something?" Lance finally stuttered out as he placed his hands on Keith's flaming cheeks and turned his head from side to side checking for injuries. Keith inhaled deeply and swatted him away.

"I'm...I'm fine!" Keith will not admit that his voice was a higher pitch than normal. "I just... I know that you have better, uh, kissing skills than I do." Lance raised a questionable eyebrow. Keith could tell that he would have to explain. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I've... I've never-" He sucked in air through trembling lips. Lance was wandering closer to him. "I've never kissed anyone before. So, you.. you would automatically win by default." 

To Keith's surprise, Lance placed a firm hand on the cold wall on either side of his head and leaned closer. His heart beat erratically in his chest as his eyes met with deep,  _emotional_ , ocean blue ones. Not for the first time in his life, Keith had to admit to himself that he found Lance absolutely stunning. His eyes seemed to sparkle whether or not the light hit them; his soft, light brown hair that fell slightly in his eyes due to not being able to cut it recently; his smooth, tannish brown skin that so,  _so_ , soft; all of it drove Keith absolutely insane because he knew that he could never have  this amazing person before him.  _Jesus_ , how perfect could one human be? He wanted so very badly to run his fingers along-

"Seriously? You've never kissed anyone? No one's ever kissed you? Like ever?" If Lance hadn't been caging him against the wall, Keith would have bolted right then and there to avoid further questioning. Did he mention Lance's smell? It was intoxicating. Guava and some other citric fruit mixed together and oh, god, he was screwed.

"No," Keith muttered just above a whisper. "Why do you even care?" Lance's unwavering eyes came closer as he rested his forehead against Keith's.

"That's such a shame. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be kissed... everywhere." Keith's breathing hitched at Lance's seductive whispering and his hands shot out to rest on Lance's chest to prevent him from moving closer.

"What? You....I...Lance....what?" Because Keith was very eloquent under pressure. The heat in his cheeks spread like an eternal fire throughout his whole body as Lance nuzzled his nose against Keith's, who let out a noise that was somewhere between a startled gasp and a needy whine. This situation had escalated far too quickly for Keith to keep up with. One minute they had been arguing and the next Lance had Keith pressed between the cold wall and his warm body. Keith's heart was beating in overdrive and he had to fight the urge to clutch Lance's shirt between his fingers.

While Keith was taking his time to find a response, Lance took the opportunity to study Keith. His bangs were falling into his deep purple, half-lidded eyes. This close up, Lance could see little flakes of black that made his eyes look like reversed galaxies. His breath was shaky as he parted his to try and form a response and his hands were trembling from their place on Lance's chest. Lance had him right where he wanted him. How many times had he woken up from a dream like this? How many times had he caught himself staring at Keith with a similar situation running through his mind? God, Keith was staring at him like he was the only thing that mattered at the moment and that sent heat straight to his gut. His heart fluttered in his chest.

Lance gently brushed Keith's bangs out of his eyes causing the older boy to jump. Keith's brain had finally caught up to the situation at hand. HIs first reaction was to run until he had a chance to think, but his current position prevented him from bolting. His body was moving before he even told it to. Quickly, Keith hooked a leg under the back of Lance's knees and pulled his feet out from under him. Lance yelped as Keith pushed him backward and his back came into contact with the floor, painfully. He hissed in pain as he sat up. He opened his mouth to yell at Keith, but when he looked around, Keith was gone.

~Later...~

Keith let out a low groan into the pillow he was clutching in a death grip. He sat cross-legged on Shiro's floor just in front of the older man's bed while Shiro was laying on his bed reading a strange book. 

"What do I do, Shiro?" Shiro sighed, placed a bookmark in his book, set it aside, and gave Keith his full attention.

"What did he say exactly?" Shiro questioned in his concerned 'dadtm' voice. Keith groaned again not wanting to repeat such intimate words but knowing that Shiro wouldn't understand if he didn't tell him everything.

"That someone as beautiful as me deserves to be kissed everywhere." Keith buried his face even further into the deceased pillow while Shiro's lips curled into an amused smile. 

"So, why didn't you kiss him?" Keith's head shot up so fast that he could have given himself whiplash. He gave Shiro an incredulous look.

"Because he's not saying it because he likes me! He's just saying it because he's an asshole! Because it's what he does! He flirts with anything that moves." Shiro chuckled as Keith dropped his head back into the pillow with a distressed whine. "And because I don't even know how to kiss someone."

"Just ask him to teach you," Shiro responded almost immediately. Keith almost sobbed at the thought of how embarrassing that would be. "You like him, right?"

"Shiro, you know I do." Keith had only told Shiro how much he liked the blue paladin and his stupidly amazing smile a hundred or so times. Or the way he was kind to everyone and gave everyone a chance whether or not they deserved it. Or the way his presence could brighten any room. Or his idiotic jokes that somehow always ended up funny even if Keith didn't like to admit it.

"Then what's the problem?" Shiro's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what to do, Shiro. That's the problem! Do I just start talking to him? Do I fight him to the death? Do I just straight up kiss him? Do I kiss him and then fight him to the death? I don't know!" Shiro sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

~Meanwhile in the kitchen...~ 

Lance sat in the kitchen eating food goo and attempting to banish unwanted thoughts. He sighed as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Tasteless; as always. New information (the fact that Keith had never kissed anyone before) had his mind reeling and spiraling down into the dark depths of his imagination. The image of Keith pinned beneath him, panting, pupils consuming the beautiful purple of his eyes, messy hair, hands clutching at Lance's shirt. 

Lance quickly stuffed his mouth full of goo to derail that particular train of thought. He had absolutely no doubt that he could kiss Keith senseless and leave him breathless, but he doubted that he would ever get to with how quickly Keith had taken off earlier. How does one get themselves out of a problem like this? 

The kitchen door slid open to reveal the literal light of his life, Hunk. Hunk barely got two steps into the kitchen before Lance was yelling and flinging himself at his best friend. Hunk stumbled back a step and brought his friend into a hug on reflex.

"Whoa, dude, what's going on?" Hunk asked concerned as Lance tried desperately to communicate his problem. "Buddy, you know I can't understand you when you're trying to say a million words a second." Five minutes later, Hunk was eating away at his own food goo and Lance was once again pouring his heart out to him.

"And then! Then he ran away! I was so smooth too!" Lance threw his hands around dramatically as Hunk watched from behind his food goo, listening intently. "He looked so pretty, Hunk. He eyes were so purple and they looked like they were shining even though the light wasn't reflecting off them. He was really, _really_ , warm. I'm not even joking. His lips looked so kissable. And his stupidly attractive hair! I just wanna run my hands through it. I bet it's so unbelievably soft. What do I do, Hunk!?" Lance plopped his head into his hands and groaned. Hunk waited a few seconds to make sure Lance was actually done before he spoke.

"Well, you could just outright tell him how you feel?" Hunk suggested cautiously. He knew how Lance could get. Lance sighed.

"Would that even work? This is Keith we're talking about." Hunk thought for a second and then a lightbulb went off.

"You know, I bet you could get through to him if you used your pickup lines. He has to understand those at least, right?" Lance perked up and his eyes widened.

"Do actually think it will work?" Before Hunk could reply, the kitchen door once again slid open; this time to reveal the source of his problems. At the sight of the older teen, Lance's heart started pounding with anticipation. He smirked.

"Hey, Keith!" Keith's eyes snapped up to meet Lance's and they widened in an emotion Lance would have associated with fear. "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Lance was rewarded with an extremely bright red color blooming over Keith's face before Keith looked away. He mumbled something Lance couldn't quite hear before he hurried over to Hunk's side (presumably to avoid looking at the blue paladin). 

"Pidge said to tell you that she needs you in the generator room and that if you aren't in there in ten minutes she'll take away your kitchen privileges." Keith shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. To anyone who wasn't paying extremely close attention, they wouldn't have noticed. But Lance did. Keith hardly ever shifted like that. Maybe he was getting to him.

"What is the child thinking?!?!?" Hunk screamed as he hurriedly stood up to put his plate in the sink. "No offense to anybody, but she'll get us all killed with Coran's cooking!" He put the plate away and sprinted out the door. "Pidge! I'm on my way!" Lance chuckled at his best friend. Keith started to leave the room, but before he could, Lance opened his mouth.

"If I had to rate you from one to ten, I'd rate you a nine because I'm the one you're missing." 

"Bitch, I'm a solid ten." Lance smirked to himself when he saw the red dusting Keith's cheeks. Maybe he _was_ getting to him after all.

~And a few days later~

"You know," Lance muttered from his place next to Keith (who was internally dying from the close proximity) "I'm in the mood for pizza." Keith tried desperately not to engage, but Lance was giving him the look that said he had something else in store and to just answer him. They were lounging around a giant circular room on the planet Teutonic. They had come here for a peace meeting with the leader of the planet named Aylward. She was an imposing figure standing at eight feet tall, blue-skinned, six arms, eight legs, and numerous weapons hanging from most appendages. According to her, she had formed a rebel group on her planet and forced the galra from her world. They were running out of supplies and needed Voltron's help to stabilize their government.

"Pizza?" Keith finally questioned and instantly regretted it the moment a grin stretched its way across Lance's face.

"Yea, a  _pizza_ of you." Keith felt his face heat up and looked away. Lance laughed quietly next to him, so as not to disturb the meeting currently in progress. Keith didn't know how much more of this he could take. Lance had been reciting pickup lines nonstop for the last three days. Three days! Shiro glanced back at them and motioned for them to be quiet. Keith was just a tiny bit offended since he hadn't been the one talking, but shut up anyway. Lance sidled closer and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Keith huffed.

"No." He felt Lance's fingers brush against his hips and he had to stifle the urge to hit him.

"Well, then, please start." Lance was so proud of himself. This is the closest he had gotten to Keith in three days (it might have been due to the fact that Keith couldn't make a big fuss or Shiro would throw a fit, but we don't need to talk about it) and he was getting a reaction out of him. Keith had managed to get a grip on his blushing, but the telltale sign of red coloring was still there. Keith refused to talk to him.

"I'd say God bless you, but it looks like he already has." Keith took a step to the right to get away, but Lance just followed him, wrapping his arm completely around Keith's waist. This was too much for him to handle. Lance was way too close. He could smell the faint scent of his shampoo coming from him and it was driving Keith crazy.

"Lance..." He tried to warn, but it came out a little hesitant and breathy like he was holding back from something.

"There are so many ways I can imagine you saying my name." Lance's breath ghosted across the shell of Keith's ear and Keith jumped knocking a box off a nearby table. Shiro gave them a disapproving glare.

"Sorry," Keith mumbled. In the end, Shiro had to send him and Lance to their separate rooms for disturbing the peace. 

~That night at dinner~

Keith anxiously peered out into the hallway, making sure that it was completely and utterly Lance-free before he even dared to _think_ about stepping out of his room. Keith had absolutely no idea why.... well, no. He had one idea why Lance could possibly be acting like this, but it was completely illogical and impossible.

The hallway was eerily quiet and Keith almost expected the blue paladin to jump out at him. Hopefully, Lance was already seated at dinner and far, far away from Keith's usual seat. Keith took a deep breath and walked into the room. Lance wasn't there yet. Keith didn't quite know if it was safe to let out a sigh of relief or not. As Keith walked over to his regular seat, he noticed that the only other ones in the room were Pidge and Shiro. Pidge was tinkering away at some of her tech, probably the same thing she had been working on three days ago and Shiro was still reading his altean military manual. Shiro looked up to briefly to greet him, but Pidge said nothing, probably too busy focusing.

A minute or so later, Allura and Coran walked in. They greeted everyone and sat down to continue their conversation about the generator crystals and whatnot. Keith couldn't help but notice that Lance and Hunk were still missing. Probably doing best friend stuff; whatever 'stuff' is. Keith wouldn't know. A tiny pang of jealousy spiked his heart. He tried to ignore it and how much he wanted to be that close to someone, preferably Lance. It's not for lack of trying; he had tried multiple times this past week, but every attempt ended in Lance using either an incredibly stupid pickup line or an incredibly clever one. And what would Keith do? Either sass him or start a fight. Sue him. He wasn't very good at this. 

Lance and Hunk choose that very minute to walk into the room, giggling about something. Keith immediately looked away. Shiro gave him a knowing look. Keith prayed that Lance wouldn't notice the empty seat next to him. But of course, of fucking course, (because the universe hates him) he sat there. Allura stood up to address everyone.

"I'm glad you all decided to show up for dinner tonight. I know that there are those among us," at this point, she looked over at Pidge, "who would rather be elsewhere, but there is some important news I'd like to share about today's mission." Everyone looked at her, Shiro with a fonder look than everyone else. Keith shot him a look he didn't notice. "Teutonic has joined the coalition!" Everybody cheered. One small step closer. They were making progress. Keith warily glanced at Lance, expecting a pickup line. When he didn't get one, he resigned himself to a peaceful dinner.

And a peaceful dinner he received. Hunk told everyone about his new recipe that he needed ingredients for. Coran decided that they would stop on a nearby planet to get those ingredients. Pidge sat working on whatever tech she was working on, joining the conversation once in a while to correct someone. Shiro gave some input to a new strategy they could try during practice. Allura told everyone her plans for the mice to be a four-mouse circus. And Lance, thankfully, never once mentioned a pickup line. He simply told his own stories and added comments to others. Keith barely added a comment, preferring to listen instead.

Except Keith forgot one thing; the universe had a vendetta against him. The torture continued when Shiro stood up and announced that dish duty fell upon the shoulders of the red and blue paladins. Keith sighed in disappointment. He should have known that his moment of peace wouldn't last long. Keith was positively sure that the universe enjoyed watching him suffer.

"I'll wash and you dry?" Lance asked as they carried the dishes to the sink. Thank Jesus that the first thing that came out of his mouth was normal. The others quietly filed out of the room, glad that they weren't the ones stuck with cleaning duty. Keith nodded. They worked in silence for the first couple of minutes, Lance washing the dishes under hot soapy water and Keith drying them with a shaggy towel. Their fingers brushed a couple of times, making Keith panic internally.

"You know," Lance started, making Keith tense, "I was feeling rather off today." Okay, this was normal, Keith could handle normal. "But then you came along and you definitely turned me on." God damn it; Keith dropped the plate was holding and it clattered onto the counter, thankfully not breaking.

"Why are you like this?" Keith finally mumbled after he trusted his voice enough to not crack. Lance smirked at him, gingerly picked up the plate Keith had dropped (getting closer to Keith in the process) and took the towel from Keith's hands. He seemed to be contemplating his answer as he finished drying the plate. Keith braced himself, back pressing against the counter, knuckles turning white from his grip on the edge.

"I guess it's because," Lance leaned over him to place the plate in the cupboard. Keith's senses were overwhelmed with everything that is Lance. Lance smelled the way sunshine smells after freshly fallen rains have drenched the air. Keith found himself moving unconsciously moving closer to him, closer to the feeling of safety. Lance didn't move away. He stayed where he was, placing his hands on the counter near Keith's hips. Keith gripped the counter tighter (if that was possible) when he felt Lance's breath ghost across the shell of his ear. He shivered. "I like you, Keith."

Keith gasped as he struggled to get his lungs to work properly. He had been so sure that Lance didn't have a feeling for him other than their rivalry. He had been so sure that Lance was only being an asshole with the whole pickup line thing. He had been so sure that his feelings were entirely one-sided. He had been so sure Shiro was completely wrong with his assumptions. He had been so sure, and in four simple words, he had been proven wrong. He struggled to lift his eyes from Lance's collarbone (they had drifted there and stayed locked on that singular point in the universe for quite some time), he didn't quite want to meet Lance's eyes.  

"So....," Lance's voice was wavering now, less sure than before, "kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist on Earth, right?" Lance pulled back slightly, a little hesitant, to see Keith's eyes. They were wide in confusion, surprise, and another emotion that Lance couldn't quite identify. 

Keith decided right then and there: Fuck it. If Lance was only being an asshole; fuck it. So what if Lance was only using him cause he was bored; fuck it. If he was only joking and messing around; fuck it. Damn the consequences. At least let him have this.

Lance watched nervously as Keith closed his eyes and slowly inched forward. Lance sucked in a breath, surprised that Keith was agreeing this time. What made this time different than all the others? What had he done differently? Guess, it doesn't matter; Lance closed his eyes and met Keith halfway. Keith immediately stiffened from the contact, but relaxed when Lance's hands found their way to his hips, rubbing his thumbs comforting circles. 

Lance's lips were so incredibly soft and Keith was completely out of his element. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He left everything up to Lance, who very quickly got the idea that he was in charge. Lance pressed his lips firmly against Keith's, moving slowly to give Keith some time to pick up on what he didn't know. He slowly dragged his lips across Keith's with minimal pressure, causing Keith to squirm. Keith tried his best to copy him, his hands leaving the cold counter in favor of looping around Lance's neck. 

The kiss was sloppy; it was messy; it was all over the place; it was nowhere near perfect and yet neither wanted to pull away. Keith's entire body felt like a fire that had died out long ago had suddenly sprung back to life full force. Lance's lips surprisingly tasted like pears... or was it strawberries? God, either way, Keith wanted more, so much more.  The fire spread down to Keith's toes, making them curl in on themselves.  Lance ran his hands up and down Keith's side, causing him to squirm and pull himself closer to the younger boy.

Lance smirked and pushed himself flush against Keith's body. Keith groaned against Lance's lips. Lance hummed in response, his hands coming to a stop at the top Keith's thighs, just below his hips. Lance's lungs burned with the lack of oxygen and he reluctantly pulled away from Keith. Keith let out a needy whine and followed him. Lance stopped him by resting his forehead against Keith's. They were both breathing heavily and their cheeks were tinged with red.

"Lance..." Keith's voice was uneven as he tried to breath and his eyes were beautifully dilated. Lance took immense pride in the fact that it was him doing this to Keith. "What fruit is that?" Of course, out of all the questions he could have asked, Keith choose one of the most innocent.  Lance's already racing heart galloped into overdrive like a racehorse desperately trying to come in first place. He licked his lips; Keith's eyes followed the movement. It took a couple of swipes to get past the heat left behind by Keith's lips, but once he did he tasted his chapstick.

"Guava." He whispered simply.

"I like it." Lance smirked at him.

"Then why don't you come get some more." It wasn't even a second later and Keith's were back on his. Lance slipped his hands under Keith's thighs and hoisted him up onto the counter. Keith gasped against Lance's lips and tightened his grip on Lance's shirt. Lance's wandering hands turned their attention to Keith's thighs as he tilted their heads to deepen their kiss. Keith squeezed Lance's hips between his legs. Every ounce of tension had left Keith's body by now as he completely relaxed against Lance.

Lance snagged Keith's bottom lip between his teeth and applied gentle pressure. Keith let out a whine, parting his slightly swollen lips. He jumped when he felt a tongue in his mouth that he was sure wasn't his own. All his thoughts melded together into a single sentence;

This is the reason people kiss all the time. Lance definitely knew what he was doing, seeing as he had Keith melting into a pile of goo under his manicured fingertips. It was during this time that Lance discovered one thing about Keith that he liked among the many things he discovered that night. Keith was  _loud_. And Lance was entirely satisfied with every sound that he could get out of him; it did amazing things to his ego.

Keith's lungs ached for air, but he found himself unable to part from his new addiction. Lance, however, seemed to notice his distress and pulled away slightly. Keith opened his eyes and let out a growl of complaint. Lance chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, just below his ear, the underside of his jaw, his neck. 

"Oh!" What little air that was left in Keith's lungs rushed out the moment Lance's lips touched the sensitive skin of his neck. Keith couldn't help the moans that ripped themselves free of his throat as Lance nibbled at his flesh. Keith's nails lightly dug into Lance's skin every time the younger boy brushed his tongue across a bite mark. Apparently, his neck was a highly,  _highly_ , sensitive area.

Keith froze when he heard voices drifting in from the hallway. He tried to warn Lance but all he could manage was a breathless gasp. Either Lance couldn't hear the voices, or he didn't care if they were to walk in on them. Keith's tongue felt heavy and it was extremely hard to form words.

"Lance!" He finally gasped out; it was a lot needier than he had hoped for it to be. Lance hummed and pressed his body closer. Keith sighed before he regained composure. "Lance... the....ahh....the others..." Lance kissed his way back up Keith's neck.

"Their fault for walking in." Keith tensed as he tried to squirm away from Lance. As far as Keith knew, a kiss was meant to be shared between two people and kept between two people. No one else was supposed to know about it. But that thought seemed to be appealing to Lance.

"But, Lance.... they.... mmmm.... they-" Lance gently tugged on Keith's ear with his teeth. When he spoke, his voice ghosted across the shell of Keith's ear, causing him to shiver.

"You'll just have to be quiet then." Keith huffed as Lance reconnected their lips. If that was how Lance wanted to play, so be it. Keth tried as hard as he could to be quiet. It turns out that it was harder than he thought. Lance had stepped up his skills and it became clear to Keith that he was determined to win the little war they had started. Keith bit Lance's lip. Lance moaned. Clearly, Keith couldn't go on the offensive or he'd risk them being discovered (although he really enjoyed the sound Lance had made). He resigned himself to silencing himself.

It worked because he managed to stay quiet until the voices faded out of earshot. He separated from Lance a few seconds later. Lance grinned at him, completely happy with himself.

"You... are evil." Keith huffed. Lance chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Keith's.

"Of course I am. But only to you." Keith was still slightly confused, so he opened his mouth to question Lance.

"I thought a kiss was meant to be a private thing between two people?" Lance's smile widened.

"If that's the case, you wanna go to my room?" Keith sucked in a breath and thought it over in his head. Option one, go with Lance and continue what they started. Or option two, walk away and wish he had chosen option one. The choice was obvious.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please, if you noticed anything, let me know what I could be doing better! I really want to get their characters down. So, if you noticed anything at all, please let me know.


End file.
